Sick With Him
by xx'Gothic-Manga-Girl'xx
Summary: Rukia becomes sick after fighting Hollows late at night without Ichigo's knowledge.  When Ichigo finds out she's sick what will happen?  Read and find out.  Rukia/Ichigo fluff
1. A Misunderstanding

**This is my first ever Bleach fanfic! I do not own any of the characters although I wish I owned Byakuya. He's totally hot! Anyways, please enjoy the first chapter of Sick With Him!**

* * *

*thump*...*cough-groan*...*groan*...*thump* ...*cough-cough*

A very irritated Ichigo Kurosaki flung open the door to his closet, having been woken up early by the noises coming from said closet, to yell at the girl currently sleeping in there. He had no idea what Rukia was doing but he desperately wanted her to stop so he could go back to sleep.

He took a deep breath to let out a stream of angry shouts but stopped when he looked down at the petite Shinigami that had become his roommate. Worry and fear coursed through him as he took in the appearance of the usually strong, fiery Shinigami before him.

She was pale but there was a dark flush across her cheeks and nose, her forehead was coated in sweat with her dark hair sticking to it, her small body was racked with shivers and her usually bright violet eyes were squeezed shut tight in pain. "Rukia..." The soft whisper escaped his mouth, unbidden but not unwelcome.

She gave a little twitch upon hearing her name and Ichigo watched her eyes slowly flutter open until two glazed, feverish violet orbs were revealed.

After a moment of peering around in feverish confusion, Rukia's eyes finally focused on Ichigo. His formerly blurry face cleared a little to reveal to Rukia a very concerned expression. "I-Ichigo? W-what, what's wrong?"

Before the teenager could tell her to not speak anymore she broke out in a furious coughing fit that had her little body spasming from the force. Eyes wide with panic Ichigo quickly, but gently, picked her up and brought her to his bed; he began to pat her back tenderly and soon the fit subsided and he waited until she relaxed into his arms before he started to look her over.

She just lay there, breathing unevenly, in his arms as he laid a cool hand across her burning forehead. "Dammit... You're really burning up, Rukia. When did you start feeling bad?"

"Y-yesterday morning." At her hoarse admission Ichigo felt anger building up inside himself. She had been sick yesterday and hadn't bothered to tell him? What the hell? Did she not trust him? Quietly he got up from the bed, after laying Rukia back against the pillows, and walked towards the door.

"I-Ichigo? Where *cough* w-where are you g-going?" She was worried; why wouldn't he look at her? Had she upset him? "I'll go get a thermometer and some medicine. Be back in a minute." Not once did Ichigo look at her, he just walked out of the room and shut the door with a loud bang.

Rukia winced as the sound from the door made her head throb even worse and felt confusion and hurt well up in her. Was Ichigo mad at her for being sick? She hadn't meant to become sick, she supposed it was because she had stayed out late two nights ago to fight off some Hollows so Ichigo wouldn't be distracted from studying for his test the next day. It had been raining that night.

She sat there, feeling miserable, until Ichigo came back to the room a couple of minutes later holding a bottle of pills, a glass of water and a digital thermometer. His face was impassive as he set the medicine down on the nightstand and held the thermometer out to her. "Here, put it under your tongue. Once it beeps take it out and show me." With that he went and sat at his desk and turned his back to her, beginning to write something.

The thermometer beeped a moment later and Ichigo turned around as she held out the thermometer. "103.3 degrees, a high fever. Take two of these pills and go to sleep for a while, alright?" He handed her the pills and the water and then went back to his desk once she'd taken them.

His hand moved quickly across the paper as though he were truly interested in what he was doing. She knew for a fact he'd already done his homework last night.

She settled back into his bed and watched him with sad, fever-glazed eyes. "I-Ichigo?" His hand stopped moving: he was listening.

She was on the verge of falling asleep but she had to apologize to the one person, besides her brother and Renji, that she could truly say she loved. "I'm s-sorry for getting s-sick. P-please forgive me. Please don't hate me..." A solitary tear rolled down her pale cheek and she then drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

**Please review, I really want some feedback on this story! Please no flames, only constructive criticism. I'll put up the second chapter soon but only if I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter. Thanks lots for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Fight With The Hollow

**Well it seems that my first chapter was very well recieved so here is my second chapter, as promised! Some people thought that my first chapter was a little vague about the fight with the Hollow and how Rukia got sick but I'm certain this chapter will answer any questions you had! I don't own Bleach, just in case you've spaced who does. ;P I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**  


* * *

  
As Rukia slept she dreamed about her fight with the Hollow two nights ago that had led her to be in her current condition.

**Dream: Two Nights Earlier...**

Rukia was walking the dark streets absently as her thoughts drifted to a certain orange-haired boy whom had become an important part of her life.

"Hmm I'm bored. I could go home and watch that TV thing Ichigo showed me...but he's studying, I don't want to disturb him. He seems pretty worried about that test so I guess it's better if I leave him be." With that thought settled she continued to walk down the street.

After a couple of minutes of watching the stars Rukia suddenly felt the sickening presence of a Hollow nearby. She felt that it was relatively close to the Kurosaki household, close enough that Ichigo would be distracted from his studying if she did not get it away from there.

Quickly popping one of her transformation candies (**AN**: I'm not sure what they're called. ^^' If anyone knows, please tell me.) Rukia rushed towards the ominous Hollow aura. Skidding around the corner with her _zanpakuto_ at the ready she came face-to-face with a menacing-looking Hollow.

It was tall, at least 5 times her own height, and muscular and it had two sharp blade-like things sticking out of its wrists that looked like they could cause some serious damage if she was not careful.

Putting Shirayuki in front of herself, Rukia cautiously watched the Hollow for its first move. One second before it actually moved Rukia saw the Hollow's body twitched in preparation for its attack.

One of the blades came towards her and she quickly jumped out of the way, bringing Shirayuki up in a graceful arc and bringing it back down to connect with the Hollow's blade.

The battle had begun.

About half an hour later Rukia was nearing the point of collapsing from exhaustion and it was beginning to rain heavily. She was running out of time so she used her second most powerful attack to rid herself of this nuisance of a Hollow.

"_Tsugi no mai, hakuren_!"

The Hollow was torn apart by her icy attack and once she was sure it was destroyed she allowed her aching body to relax. "Finally, it's over..."

She just leaned against the wall, not noticing the ice-cold rainwater seeping into her clothes, and she felt a slight throb from a cut she sustained to her shoulder. Suddenly she realized how late it must be and that Ichigo would be worried if she didn't return home soon. She quickly ran towards the Kurosaki home and once she was at the door she quickly de-transformed back into her 'normal' self.

Her Shinigami clothing had been soaked and dirty but her school uniform, which she'd been wearing before the fight, was only slightly damp and had no dirt on it whatsoever. No one would know she had been fighting at all.

"Rukia, where were you?" She smiled brightly at Ichigo to show him that nothing was wrong, no sense in worrying the boy before his test after all. "I was just studying late in the library and I fell asleep; the janitor woke me up just a little while ago, sorry. How'd the studying go?"

Seeming satisfied, Ichigo went back upstairs to his room to wait until she came up after putting her things away. She heard his door close and a small sneeze escaped her nose. "Hmm... Someone must be talking about me behind my back. It's probably Kon or Renji."

And a day later she became ill.

**Dream: End**

Ichigo watched Rukia shake and whimper in her sleep, her fever had clearly gotten worse. _"I'm s-sorry for getting s-sick..."_ That wasn't why he was upset. What did she have to be sorry for, she hadn't meant to get sick?

He noticed that his covers had slipped down to her waist and felt pity welling up for the sick girl. It really wasn't fair that he'd treated her so coldly before, maybe he should apologize.

"Ichigo..." Her soft whimper made his decision final: he would definitely apologize to her tomorrow. He got up from his desk and went to his bed to pull up the covers around her.

When he touched her shoulder he noticed that she flinched slightly and instantly became worried. He gently pushed the shoulder of her pyjama top to the side to reveal a five inch cut that ran from her collar bone to her shoulder socket. It was a few centimetres deep, it was not oozing blood but it looked really painful.

"Where the hell did she get this?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I also hope that this chapter answered any questions about what happened to Rukia. I'm expecting 10 reviews before I post another chapter so please hit that Review button and tell me what you think! No flames please, only constructive cristicism.**


End file.
